


Lay me down tonight

by Aidan_K221



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidan_K221/pseuds/Aidan_K221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wants Stiles<br/>Stiles wants Jackson<br/>Ethan wants Scott<br/>Aiden wants Scott<br/>Scott wants Ethan and Aiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and please leave comments

Jackson was always the most popular guy at school if he wanted something he got it. Being a werewolf had many advantages to it like super strength, speed, and smell which always went good with his superhuman good looks.


	2. Not very popular love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson admits his love for stiles

Lydia's birthday party was coming up that night. She had everything perfectly planned nothing was going to ruin it. She had her beautiful red dress and accessories to go with it. She had decorations all set up invitations ready to pass out (iit was easier to decide who not to invite).So the party finally started around 5:00 she had a room full of presents literally and she was there with her boyfriend Jackson who was of course drinking at the little bar she set up. The party was great everything went to plan until her boyfriend got drunk. She carefully guided him to an upstairs bedroom for him to sleepand closed the door. 

" Shit did you hear that " Stiles whispered to Scott as he peaked out of the bathroom and saw Jackson lying on the bed mumbling some words. " Shit what should we do" Stiles said. " it's fine he's drunk " Scott said in a normal voice this time continuing to clean up the drink some lady had spilled on him.

Stiles was just there to keep him company but left to go check on Jackson and suddenly Jackson grabbed him and started trying to kiss him " come here baby" Jackson said as Scott walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and yelled " What the Fuck" as he pulled stiles away from Jackson " he grabed me and tried kissing me" Stiles said quickly " don't leave me baby" Jackson mumbled " do you know who I am? " stiles asked thinking Jackson thought he was Lydia " yeah my baby" Jackson replied. " No mean my name" Stiles said. " Yeah my hot little Stiles " Jackson said now passing out. Scott and Stiles look up at each other in shock.


	3. Akward silence

" Do you think he meant what he said" Stiles asked while driving his best friend to school the next day. "For the millionth time I don't know I mean he was drunk Stiles... and why do you want to know anyways?" Scott asked " I don't know I was just thinking." Stiles replied sounding kind of frustrated. When they arrived they walked out of the car and into the school with akward silence. They headed out to their class. This was one of the worst days Stiles had ever had and he had some pretty bad ones. Nothing specific made it bad it was just a bad day for him and nothing good had happened. 

After school Stiles met up with Scott who still didn't say much to go to their lacrosse practice ( More like track practice for Stiles sincerely he had just ran basically )  
All the players headed to the locker room and most left " uh Stiles"  
" Finally your talkeummmm ... hey Jackson " Stiles said while trying to act natural  
" ummmmm did umm did something happen last night? "  
Before Stiles answered Jackson was talking again.  
" Umm Lydia dumped me last night and said I was talking about you or some crap "  
" Y- yeah you were uhh how do I put this ... uhh long story short you were trying to kiss me"  
" SHIT" Jackson said before running out of the room  
Stiles wasn't sure what to do so he just finished getting dressed  
"I should probably call Scott " Stiles said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and I update pretty often.


	4. phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG LETTERS ARE SCOTT  
> little letters are stiles

HELLO?  
hey scott  
WHAT'S UP?  
something is up with jackson  
REALLY AGAIN? I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU LIKE HIM  
uhuh yeah sure but anyways he was in the locker room and saying Lydia broke up with and heard him saying stuff about me and I told him he tried kissing me and he said shit and ran off.  
HOW DID YOU SAY IT  
say what  
HOW DID YOU TELL HIM THAT HE TRIED KISSING YOU  
oh in a casual hey my name is stiles did I mention you tried kissing me  
WHY  
not exactly like that but I was just answering his question kind of  
BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE I WASN'T REALLY TALKING EARLIER WAS BECAUSE I BROKE UP WITH ALLISON LAST NIGHT  
how? And why?  
I DON'T KNOW SHE JUST POLITELY SAID THIS WASN'T GOING TO WORK OUT BECAUSE SHE IS MOVING AWAY FOR THE SUMMER AND SHE SAID I WOULDN'T REALLY COUNT AS DATING  
that doesn't even make sense  
I KNOW RIGHT I JUST DON'T GET IT BUT I'M FINE WITHOUT HER  
your a great guy scott I'll always be there for you if there is anything you need  
I WILL REMEMBER THAT WHEN I HAVE A PROJECT  
really?  
NO I'M JUST KIDDING THANKS AND I'M THERE FOR YOU TO IF YOU NEED ANYTHING   
Thanks  
WE'LL I HAVE TO GO BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT FROM SCIENCE   
ok so I'll talk to you tomorrow   
OK BYE  
bye


	5. Stackson

Stiles had had enough Jackson hasn't been at school and it seemed like he was avoiding Stiles it was time for Stiles to take a personal visit. after school Stiles went over to Jackson's house and rang the door bell  
" Who is it?" Jackson said while opening the door In just tight grey boxers.  
" Hey" Stiles said tring to keep his eyes looking at Jackson's face instead of other areas   
" if this is about the other day so help me il- Jackson said until he was interrupted   
" it's not about that" Stiles said   
" may I come in?"  
" sure" Jackson said as he turned around and Stiles finally got to stare at his ass.  
" damn" stile whispered   
" huh?" Jackson asked  
" what oh nothing" Stiles said trying to play it off cool  
" so what do you want to talk about?" Jackson asked  
" Umm us"   
Stiles said and looked at Jackson


	6. Notes

Comment and say what you would like to happen


	7. " Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment  
> or say what you think should happen next

" what do you mean us?" Jackson asked while staring into Stiles cute brown eyes " there has to be something up I mean you tried kissing me" Stiles said while taking little looks at Jackson's body

"That's because..." Jackson paused after saying

" because what?" Stiles asked

"Because I like you"Jackson said to Stiles now leaning in for a small kiss and pulling away looking at a now shocked Stiles 

Stiles just looked at Jackson and after a few seconds which seemed like hours. Stiles kisses back with more feeling and want now falling on Jackson and both of them on top of Jackson's couch 

they both continued kissing as Stiles rubs his hands over Jackson's smooth body as Jackson moans in Stiles mouth

Then Stiles had felt a bulge against his thigh and looked down to see Jackson's big hard cock at full erect as Stiles felt his own erect 

Stiles got off Jackson and tugged at his boxers as Jackson looked down and shook his head in approval as Stiles slowly pulled off his boxers slowly as it revealed Jackson's 7 inch big cock and grabed it and stroked it kind of slow and akwardly he thought about how the the only cock he had touched and how it felt so strange touching someone elses dick not that he was complaining he loved it it was just new to him.

"Want to replace that nice hand with something more wet" Jackson said

Stiles got the hint and moved his position in between Jackson's legs

after that Stiles barley liked the head of Jackson's dick

"Fuck "

Jackson said as he leaked out some pre cum 

Stiles kept licking his dick until he put the whole thing in his mouth and took it in a little deeper

Jackson was letting out loud moan of pleasure and was now rocking his hips faster and faster as he was basically fucking Stiles mouth

" FUCK" Jackson yelled as he cummed in Stiles mouth and Stiles chocked on his cum 

"Next time a warning please" Stiles said after choking 

"Yeah sorry about that"

"It's fine... so now what?" Stiles asked 

" well mabey tomorrow night you would like me to return the favor?"Jackson said 

"About 8 sound good" Stiles asked 

"Perfect "Jackson replied

"see you then " Stiles said while walking out the front door

"Wear something sexy " Jackson yelled

"I will " Stiles said as he walked out of the house and closed the door


	8. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment

Sorry last chapter I got tired and lazy and it wasn't good at all the rest of the story should be good though and I will add more description and try to get a better plot so please continue reading or comment and say what you think should happen what you think of the story what you want to happen or what you think I should do or improve on 

 

Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


End file.
